The present invention relates to a resistor and a method for manufacturing a resistor on carriers, preferably printed circuit boards, substrates and chips with or without integrated circuits, in the field of electronics.
Printed circuit boards, substrates or chips have conductor structures on their surfaces or inside to connect other components, integrated functions or to connect to the surroundings. If resistor components are required, they are mounted as discrete components or applied as resistor pastes to printed circuit boards, substrates or chips so as to achieve the necessary resistance.
This is a time-consuming and complicated process. Therefore there is a need for a process which facilitates the manufacture of resistors.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the above drawbacks and render the realisation of the resistor function in electronic products such as printed circuit boards, substrates and chips more effective.
These objects are achieved by a resistor and a method according to the appended claims.
A method for manufacturing a resistor function in an electric conductor on the surface of a carrier, preferably conductors on printed circuit boards, substrates and chips, according to the invention is characterised in that the conductor, by etching using an anisotropic etching technique, is provided with at least one portion which has a smaller cross-sectional area than the conductor on both sides of the portion, the length and width of the portion being such that a predetermined resistance is obtained in the conductor.
A resistor which on both sides is connected to a conductor on a carrier, such as a printed circuit board, a substrate or a chip, according to the invention is characterised in that the resistor comprises a conductor portion which is positioned on the carrier and which has a significantly smaller cross-sectional area than the conductor on both sides of the resistor.
By a significantly smaller cross-sectional area is meant that the cross-sectional area is smaller than 20%, preferably smaller than 5% of the cross-sectional area of the conductor.
A method according to the invention is based on the use of an anisotropic etching technique to generate conductor structures having a desired resistance.
By the resistor function being achieved by the conductor being provided with a portion of a smaller cross-sectional area, the resistor function can be made at the same time as the conductor structure on, for instance, a printed circuit board is made.
By the forming of the resistor function according to a preferred embodiment occurring in the normal conductor path, the resistor function can also be integrated in the internal conductor layers in multilayer printed circuit board or substrates, which causes improved distribution of the thermal energy generated by the resistor function.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the reduced cross-sectional area is a reduction of the width of the conductor in the plane of the surface. The desired resistance is then obtained by an adaptation of the width of the conductor or by adaptation of the length of the narrowed portion.
The conductors are preferably formed with a narrowed portion which has been etched by an anisotropic etching technique, to such a conductor width that such a noticeable resistance level is obtained that other resistor functions are not necessary in the extent of the conductor path between the other component connections to which an applied resistor function would have been connected.
According to an alternative embodiment of the present invention, the reduced cross-sectional area is provided by at least one essentially longitudinal groove being etched in the surface of the conductor. If the grooves are etched through the entire conductor, at least two essentially parallel conductors are obtained.
A person skilled in the art realises that the anisotropic etching technique is selected among known anisotropic etching techniques. The specific application determines which etching technique is to be chosen. Examples of anisotropic etching techniques are reactive ion etching, plasma etching and different kinds of wet etching.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, use is made of a wet etching technique. This is advantageous from the viewpoint of costs.
According to a special aspect of the invention, use is made of a chemically etching etching fluid, in which the etchant, which constitutes the active substance, is present in a diluted solution. Extremely good results can be produced, such as exact etchings in small dimensions. This aspect of the invention is based on the surprising discovery that an etching fluid which has been diluted to have a negligible etching effect can be used for anisotropic etching under the action of an electric field.
This results in etching of an electrically conductive etching material by means of an etchant, which is present in a solution which is diluted to such a great extent as not to be practically usable for chemical etching. The etchant concentration is so low that such reactions between the etchant and the etching material as result in the removal of atoms from the etching material occur only sporadically. By an electric field being produced in the etchant solution between the electrode and a surface portion of the etching material, a local concentration of etchant forms on the surface portion of the etching material. This results in a pronounced increase of the etching rate of the etchant while at the same time the etching direction of the etchant is affected.
The described etching method is known from PCT Application SE97/01480.
If exact resistors are to be manufactured, it is advantageous to measure the resistance of the conductor during etching. When the measured resistance conforms with the desired value, the etching is interrupted.
The above features can, of course, be combined in the same embodiment.
In order to further elucidate the invention, detailed embodiments thereof will be described below, without the invention, however, being considered to be restricted thereto.